


it's the time of the day (12:00 AM)

by eyosw



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Epistolary, Idiots in Love, M/M, Social Media, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyosw/pseuds/eyosw
Summary: a certain boy keeps on messaging ong seongwu during 12 AM, but the problem is he doesn't know him





	1. of new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new people

November 11, 2018 | 12:00 AM

cat niel @BIGCat wants to follow you on Twitter! 

Accept | Decline


	2. of friends and acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ongie: SOMEONE ADDED ME BUT I DONT KNOW HIM, WHAT IF HIS A KILLER *alexa please play NOT TODAY BTS sunbaenim!!
> 
> allmainkim: stop being such a dramatic bitch

11:30 PM

 

COOL GUYS + jjanie

ongie: hey 

ongie: hey. 

ongie: I SAID HEY U BITCHES

emperorhwang: it's eleven, people are sleeping ong

allmainkim: that's true! anyway, hi minhyun hyung!! <3

daehwuwu: this lovesick fool

woojinizer: U MAKE ME PUKE hyung 

allmainkim: WHAT IS THIS DISRESPECT?!?!

ongie: stop stealing my spotlight u bitch

emperorhwang: what is it again THIS TIME??

ongie: SOMEONE WANTS TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ME BUT I DONT KNOW HIM, WHAT IF HIS A KILLER *alexa please play NOT TODAY BTS sunbaenim!!

allmainkim: stop being such a dramatic bitch

daehwuwu: THIS GROUP ISSA mess, im going 2 sleep

ongie: daehwi, i hate u

baejin: i hate u too hyung, we gonna sleep 

emperorhwang: what's the name anyway

ongie: JINYOUNG, the disrespekt... the username is cat niel rings a bell???? 

allmainkim: UHUH but i wont tell you because youre too NICE to my hyung!! 

ongie: u petty bitch 

emperorhwang: just accept it if he seems nice 

allmainkim: he wont bite stop being dramatic!!!! 

allmainkim: AND LET US SLEEP IN PEACE 

ongie: i need new set of friends


	3. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

cat niel @BIGCat wants to follow you on Twitter!

Accepted! 

You are now can now see his tweets and he can see yours!


	4. freaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIGCat: so i accidentally added ong seongwuuu 👉👈
> 
> taiwanprinc3: for real?!?!? u mean the constellation boi?!?! pop me ong seongwu??? I GOT A CONDO IN MANHATTAN ONG SEONGWU?!?!?

11:24 PM 

SWAG (Sumthing we ASIANS got) 

BIGCat: WAZZUP MAN IZ ME

BIGCat: I think I saved a universe in THE PAST LIFE BC I AM FUCKING LUCKY

dduroong: im )( this close in kicking u OUT 

dduroong: when will U, KANG DANIEL, let ME, YOON JISUNG sleep peacefully?!?!

cloudie: what a nuisance

sarangho0nie: die bitch ure 2 noisy

BIGCat: is that me or this old haggie???

taiwanprinc3: hyung, i'll listen ^^

BIGCat: the only man I CAN TRUST IN THIS HOUSE *hiss hiss snakeus

dduroong: KANG DANIEL U DISRESPECTFUL SHIT, I will not bring your cat back home!!! 

dduroong: enjoy living ALONE, young hag !!

BIGCat: nuh uh hyung, u cant

sarangho0nie: u bet 

cloudie: enjoy living alone &&&& STOP BOTHERING PPL, u disrupt my skin carw routine

BIGCat: hyung, i love u. I treated you as a friend, a family. Clothed you, fed you and gave you shelter...... 

sarangho0nie: ya sure it isnt the other way around??? 

dduroong: ok idc 

BIGCat: ok u love ME so here is my dilemma

cloudie: this better be worth it.... 

BIGCat: so i accidentally followed ong seongwuuu 👉👈

taiwanprinc3: for real?!?!? u mean the constellation boi?!?! pop me ong seongwu??? I GOT A CONDO IN MANHATTAN ONG SEONGWU?!?!?

cloudie: ok and?? that's it??? LAME. 

BIGCat: watch me BEFRIEND him!!!! 

dduroong: ok if u cant I AM NOT bringing your cat back 2 u if u cant

sarangho0nie: and i aint playing w u if you dont be his boyfie by dec 12 

cloudie: and then theyll fall inlove... whatta cliché!!!!

BIGCat: thats so ez,... IS THAT A CHALLENGE??????

BIGCat: ya know i dont back down 

BIGCat: when i pull this off perfectly YA OWE ME 30 DOLLARS EACH ez money $$$

taiwanprinc3: i dont feel good abt this.... 

cloudie: spiderman?? MR. STARK I DONT FEEL SO GOOD sobs T.T

BIGCat: OK IM STARTING NOW

dduroong: HEY I WAS JOKING 

dduroong: niel???? 

dduroong: ugh this lil fuck do what u want!!!!


	5. characters (incase yall r c0nfusedt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the info uwu

Characters: 

ongie - ong seongwu

• 4th year college  
• bs biology major  
• popping master 

BIGCat - kang daniel

• 3rd year college  
• bboy master  
• yolo, happy go lucky  
• has bad grades

dduroong - yoon jisung

• that mom friend  
• loses his hair from stress due to work and kang daniel  
• loses his mind almost EVERYDAY

cloudie - ha sungwoon

• that tsundere friend  
• " i hate you but i wanna cherish u "   
• skin care >>>>

emperorhwang - hwang minhyun

• cleans all the mess (literally and figuratively)  
• dad jokes   
• and is actually a DADDY  
• laughs at his own jokes

allmainkim - kim jaehwan

• sings like an angel, laughs like a demon   
• "yes ure cute but why r u staring at minhyun hyung"   
• that friend who annoys you, but u still luv em

sarangho0nie - park jihoon 

• nae maeum soge JEOJANG  
• looks like an angel  
• but will kill u   
• dont touch his chicken and ure friends

woonergizer - park woojin

• never gets tired  
• screams AIYAAAAK without any reason  
• farting machine  
• thumb wresting champ 🏆🏆🏆

baejin - bae jinyoung

• hates EVERYONE exc daehwi   
• looks like he can kill u, and will actually kill u  
• ded inside

daehwuwu - lee daehwi 

• looks like a cinnamon roll  
• but with a knifue   
• hates woojin but will cheer him and support him 24/7

taiwanprinc3 - lai guanlin

• everyones BABY  
• that guy who is friends w everyone  
• bb champ 🏀  
• luv my hyungs


	6. of bad first impressions and pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIGCat: perhaps it hurts??? 
> 
> ongie: what?? popping?? no im experienced
> 
> BIGCat: no when u fell from heaven, my angel
> 
> ongie: stop the dms or else...... 
> 
> BIGCat: no!!! u cant do that!!!!
> 
> ongie: ok i am blocking u

November 12, 2018 | 12:00 AM

BIGCat: *sent you a wave* 

BIGCat: oops mistap 

BIGCat: 🏊♂️🏊♂️ now thats a wave. Good thing i can swim haha

ongie: now u dont telk me thats a mistap 

ongie: tell***!!

BIGCat: izzokay

BIGCat: neh, its not just trying to get ur attention without being a creep 

ongie: wtf 

BIGCat: dont cuss hehe 

ongie: oh a saint 

ongie: why can i do something for u??? 

BIGCat: saw u in the uni singing to THATS WHAT I LIKE 

BIGCat: purrhaps u THE ONE THAT I LIKE

BIGCat: smooth hehe

ongie: oh thats.. 

BIGCat: romantic?? 

BIGCat: fluttering??? 

ongie: perhaps it starts with an h ... 👉👈

BIGCat: oh u getting shy now huh 

BIGCat: heart fluttering??? <3333

ongie: no 

ongie: HORRIBLE 

BIGCat: perhaps it hurts??? 

ongie: what?? popping?? no im experienced

BIGCat: no when u fell from heaven, my angel

ongie: stop the dms or else...... 

BIGCat: no!!! u cant do that!!!!

ongie: ok i am blocking u 

BIGCat: no!!! (the receiver can't receive messages from you right now) 

BIGCat: u cant!!! (the receiver can't receive messages from you right now) 

BIGCat: pls no (the receiver can't receive messages from you right now) 

BIGCat: i got a big cock, can keep u satisfied (sent) 

BIGCat: oh no.... (sent)

ongie: u know what i just accidentally blocked u but now im blocking ya 4 REAL gtfo!!!!

ongie: shame

BIGCat: please nNOOOOOO (the receiver can't receive messages from you right now) 

BIGCat: thats my friend!!; (the receiver can't receive messages from you right now)

BIGCat: whatta failure (the receiver can't receive messages from you right now)


	7. of phone stealers and rude friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIGCat: jihoon why tho 
> 
> BIGCat: why did you steal my phone and TYPE THAT?!?!

November 12, 2018 | 12:43 AM

SWAG (Sumthing We ASIANS Got) 

BIGCat: jihoon why tho 

BIGCat: why did you steal my phone and TYPE THAT?!?!

sarangho0nie: gonna type a CAT but guess my fingers slipped... HEHE 

BIGCat: Oh GOD u nasty

sarangho0nie: whatever am sorry 

sarangho0nie: not sorry 

sarangho0nie: HAHAHAHA suck it up!!!!!

dduroong: let people sleep 

BIGCat: THATS IT IM LEAVING

cloud: sure ya wont be missed

BIGCat: I NEED NEW SET OF FRIENDS

dduroong: but youre stuck w us, suck it up


	8. of requests and excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIGCat: ur friends with seongwu hyung rightt???
> 
> BIGCat: can u convince him to unblock me???

November 12, 2018 | 1:07 AM

Direct Messages @allmainkim 

BIGCat: hi jjaenie hehe

allmainkim: OH NIEL FROM THE DANCE CLUB

allmainkim: why did u suddenly message me

allmainkim: dont tell me you like me 👉👈

allmainkim: i know yer cute but.... i only like minhyun hyung

BIGCat: oh no!! u misundertood

allmainkim: aw ok why 

BIGCat: ur friends with seongwu hyung rightt???

BIGCat: can u convince him to unblock me???

BIGCat: pls

allmainkim: what did u do??? 

BIGCat: uhm jihoon grabbed my phone the moment i was talking to him 

BIGCat: and u know him when he's tripping... 

allmainkim: oh men ill see what i can do

allmainkim: u sure thats all??? no monkey business??? 

allmainkim: if ure joking pls not seongwu hyung

BIGCat: no really

BIGCat: (but he is the key of me getting my cats back) unsent

BIGCat: imma good guy

allmainkim: ok daniel 

allmainkim: u better be sure or else 🍆🔨

BIGCat: ohhh thats.... 

BIGCat: thanks jae, ure the best


	9. of bad strangers and regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ongie: I HATE PEOPLE
> 
> ongie: why did I HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT RUDE SHIT

November 12, 2018 | 2:03 AM

COOL GUYS + jjanie

ongie: I HATE PEOPLE

ongie: why did I HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT RUDE SHIT

ongie: UGH regrets

woonergizer: hyung,, stop spamming pls im still playing 

ongie: im just sad... 

woonergizer: i love u, i am calling minhyun hyung

ongie: ok whatever but it IS 2 IN THE MORNING

emperorhwang: what's w the fuss, what happened seongwu-yaaaaa

ongie: so i accepted this cat niel, but he's rude and he talks DIRTY

emperorhwang: AH LIKE he talks about coc*s and as$??

ongie: YES!!!

emperorhwang: oh god... Block him

allmainkim: oHHHHHH hi there fellas 

allmainkim: ya know what, niel issa good person. he is from the dance club AND I CAN TELL

allmainkim: maybe he's hacked... 

allmainkim: give the boy a chance

emperorhwang: u sure? 

ongie: ok fine whatever

ongie: i still wont

emperorhwang: ok whatever u do i support

allmainkim: u wont regret hihi unblock him now if i were u 

ongie: whatever im going 2 sleep

allmainkim: u wont really listen huh 

allmainkim: hey ong

allmainkim: just unblock him dammit

allmainkim: ye jaehwan talk 2 urself


	10. of trying again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (you're blocked from sending messages to this account)

November 13, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Direct Messages @ongbiologist

BIGCat: hi! (you're blocked from sending messages to this account)

BIGCat: aw this is sad (you're blocked from sending messages to this account)

BIGCat: is this the end, i wont really get my babies back from jisungie hyung,, (you're blocked from sending messages to this account)

BIGCat: guess i'll try again tomorrow! (you're blocked from sending messages to this account)


	11. the real account

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIGCat: he wont unblock me 
> 
> BIGCat: this is sad

November 13, 2018 | 12:34 AM

Direct Messages @allmainkim

BIGCat: he wont unblock me 

BIGCat: this is sad

BIGCat: ugh ugh ugh 

allmainkim: ok i'll settle this fast bc im going out with minhyun hyung 😋

allmainkim: he's account on facebook is with the name Ong Seongwu 

allmainkim: pm him there

allmainkim: dont disappoint me mate

allmainkim: AND DONT TELL HIM I GAVE U, DONT WANT TO BE SKINNED ALIVE

allmainkim: ciao!!! 

BIGCat: ure seriously the best

allmainkim: i know daniel, i know


	12. message request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Person: im not rude and disrespectful, hope u can forgive me and unblock me because i would love to talk to you

November 14, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Messenger on Facebook

Ong Seongwu 

1 message request! 

Cat Person: please open

Cat Person: im the guy on twitter with the username @BIGCat

Cat Person: just wanna say that a friend grabbed my phone and typed that

Cat Person: im not rude and disrespectful, hope u can forgive me and unblock me because i would love to talk to you 

Cat Person: With all love, Niel

Cat Person: please open 

 

Accept | Not now


	13. who gave it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ongie: really who gave my facebook account
> 
> ongie: u think ur funny

November 14, 2018 | 12:15 AM

COOL GUYS + jjanie

ongie: really who gave my facebook account

ongie: u think ur funny

ongie: u think it's funny 

ongie: huh it isnt


	14. keep on trying

November 15, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Facebook on Messenger! 

A message request from Cat Person! 

Ong Seongwu

Cat Person: Hyung? 

Cat Person: Please reply. 

Cat Person: Hi, forgive me already

Cat Person: Let's talk tomorrow, okay? :) 

Cat Person: Good morning and good night! 

Accept | Now now


	15. and try again

November 16, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Messenger on Facebook 

Ong Seongwu 

You've got a message request! 

Cat Person: Hiiiii 

Cat Person: no response today huh 

Cat Person: Ah i'm sad 

Cat Person: you know what hyung, you look cool while you're dancing. you got another fan AND THAT'S ME

Cat Person: Should i wait for you to reply? 

Cat Person: HAHA i should 

2:07 AM

Cat Person: I waited hahaha

Cat Person: but there is no response from youuu TT___TT 

Cat Person: hyung,,,, so cold 

Cat Person: anyway i got a quiz tomorrow! 

Cat Person: let's talk again! 

Cat Person: Good night, ongieee <33

Accept | Not now


	16. another day

November 17, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Messenger on Facebook

Ong Seongwu

You've got a message request!

Cat Person: Heyyy 

Cat Person: I failed my quiz :( 

Cat Person: and a way to make me happy is to forgive meee 

Cat Person: joke am i too demanding 

Cat Person: i'm really sad because of my results

Cat Person: i'll sleep now, i need to replenish my damaged brain cells

Cat Person: u know what, i dont need derivatives and related rates in the future

Cat Person: i am not gonna say, hey if there is 12 million in my account balance, how fast is the gravity of the earth in decameters????

Cat Person: rumbling, i am rumbling aren't i 

Cat Person: good night, hyung~ 

Accept | Not now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHAHAHA i miss ongie and daniel


	17. giving up is not in my dictionary

November 18, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Messenger on Facebook

Ong Seongwu

You've got a message request!

Cat Person: Hiiiii~

Cat Person: I'm ignored again 

Cat Person: Maybe u cant see my messages omg!!! 

Cat Person: I'm really sorry, it wasn't me who typed that 

Cat Person: hyung please :( 

Cat Person: good night, u can reply to me anytime!! 

Accept | Not now


	18. let's try and try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i am reading this ongniel socmed au from twitter, the one titled, what's wrong with secretary kim and is based from what's wrong with secretary kim. 
> 
> izzo cute i died !! uwu

November 19, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Messenger on Facebook

Ong Seongwu

You've got a message request!

Cat Person: Hi 

Cat Person: notice me, my senpai 

Cat Person: so cold, can u feel the chill 

Cat Person: anyway i found a good song, Candle by Lee Daehwi and Park Woojin 

Cat Person: chill vibes 

Cat Person: u seemed stressed when i saw u walking in the hallways

Cat Person: u should rest HAHHA

Cat Person: nighty~ but it's morning haha

Accept | Not now


	19. maybe tomorrrow

November 20, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Messenger on Facebook

Ong Seongwu

You've got a message request!

Cat Person: Hey hyunggg~ 

Cat Person: I get to eat buffalo wings today!!! 

Cat Person: AHHHH my heart is happy

Cat Person: hope yours is too!!! 

Accept | Not now


	20. of giving another chance

November 20, 2018 | 4:33 PM 

COOL GUYS + jjanie

 

emperorhwang: ongie, i saw your message requests

emperorhwang: it's accidental 

allmainkim: oooh is there a tea?? 

woonergizer: spill 

ongie: FIRST OF ALL

emperorhwang: shhh let me finish

emperorhwang: i know he did a mistake AND TALKED RUDELY

ongie: it's just not rudely, u mean very very RUDE

emperorhwang: if you'll read it u'll know the explanation

allmainkim: give the boy a chance, ong 

emperorhwang: give your self a chance as well 

emperorhwang: just because someone hurt u before doesn't mean everyone will

ongie: I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY PAST

ongie: and what happens today and what will happen tomorrow ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS

allmainkim: dont be too harsh 

emperorhwang: just give it a try ok?? 

ongie: im sorry for being like this

emperorhwang: it's ok, just give it a shot ok??? 

ongie: ill try

allmainkim: that's my boy


	21. today is the day

November 21, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Messenger on Facebook

Ong Seongwu

You've got a message request!

Cat Person: hi hyung... 

Cat Person: if you'll just say u forgive i swear i'll stop 

Cat Person: hehehe

Ong Seongwu: Good. 

Cat Person: OMG HYUNG?!?!?

Cat Person: u replied!!!!

Cat Person: today's my DAY

Cat Person: hyung??? 

Cat Person: playing hard to get eyyy 

Cat Person: let's talk again tomorrow!!! 

Cat Person: good nightttt ~


	22. new acquaintance

November 22, 2018 | 12:00 AM

Messenger on Facebook

Ong Seongwu

1 new message! 

Cat Person: hi hyung!!! 

Ong Seongwu: im curious

Cat Person: omg someone's curious, do u know curiousity kills 

Ong Seongwu: Yeah, it kills the CAT, cat person 

Cat Person: omg, that's saddening!!! 

Cat Person: let's not kill cats please im sad 

Ong Seongwu: what a baby 

Ong Seongwu: dont you have a work??? or you are a student, dont you have

Cat Person: yieee u starting to care about my life??? <333

Ong Seongwu: not really, i just think you're jobless or ????

Cat Person: no im still a student

Cat Person: there are no other things to do soo

Ong Seongwu: oh ok 

Ong Seongwu: im gonna sleep 

Ong Seongwu: im a student in need of sleep 

Cat Person: ok hyungggg, talk to you again tomorrow!!!!


End file.
